


Жертвенность

by akino_ame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конохамару нужно написать краткие очерки о важных зданиях в Конохе, и на очереди - Ичираку Рамен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвенность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Снос старых зданий", выпавшее здание - Ичираку Рамен.

В густых кустах под окном насвистывала маленькая черноголовая птаха, проворно шнырявшая меж ветвей. Крылья и грудка у нее были коричневато-серые, она сливалась с корой до тех пор, пока в листве не показывалась головка. Короткие черные перышки топорщились хохолком, лоснились и блестели на солнце осколками необработанного гематита. Оттуда, где сидел Конохамару, гнезда видать не было, но он знал, что птица его усердно строила, стаскивая маленькие прутики и листья. По саду плыла чарующая трепетная мелодия, то журчавшая звонким неторопливым ручьем, то короткими хлесткими переборами. Не наслушаешься.

Конохамару задумчиво поскреб ногтями кончик носа, ободрал сухую, шелушащуюся кожицу и глянул в окно. По стеклу, покрытому сизым слоем пыли, ползла извилистая трещина, расходясь мелкими ниточками-сколами. Стекло бы давно заменить, но на подобные мелочи после войны не обращали внимания — держится, и ладно. С улицы шел жар — стоял горячий, душный июнь — прогревший стены и крышу так, что от него в доме не спасали ни легкая одежда, ни сквозняк, только ночная прохлада, наползавшая на Деревню далеко заполночь. Внуку Третьего иногда казалось, что он сидит в духовке и равномерно пропекается со всех сторон. От зноя вне помещения спасу не было совсем. Выходить на улицу решительно не хотелось, но Конохамару напомнил себе, что он шиноби. А настоящему шиноби не пристало прятаться от трудностей. 

Коноха пахнула в лицо горячим сухим воздухом, стоило приоткрыть дверь. На голубом полотне неба застыло ослепительно-белое солнце, золотистые жаркие лучики скользили по спекшейся, испещренной трещинами земле, по облупленным стенам, покрытым дешевой краской, и вязли в плотных тенях у самого фундамента. Чем ярче свет, тем гуще тень — всемирный закон равновесия. 

Внук Третьего зашагал быстрее — зной становился нестерпимым. Над губой проступили капельки пота, растянутая футболка, скрытая жилетом, липла к спине, к макушке, казалось, приложили грелку с кипятком. Конохамару оттер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и облизнул солоноватые губы. На щеках и обожженном солнцем носу высыпали чуть заметные рыжевато-золотистые веснушки, открытые, незащищенные тканью руки и шея порозовели. 

Мимо неспешно текла улица, Коноха оправлялась от войны, медленно, но верно расправляла сведенные напряжением плечи. Там и сям вырастали новые магазинчики и лавки, с окраины доносился непрерывный стук молотков — отстраивали новое жилье. Пусть простые деревянные коробки, но и они были крышей над головой для беженцев. Конохамару испытывал оправданную гордость за родную деревню: Коноха выстояла и не сломалась. 

Когда Конохамару размышлял о Конохе, перед глазами, словно живой, появлялся Наруто. Возникал в воздухе из ниоткуда, широко улыбался, сверкая белоснежными зубами, и довольно жмурился. Он и деревня были неразделимы, как не отнимают у солнца небо. Наруто — символ надежды в войне — тоже выстоял, а вместе с ним и остальные. Так рассказывал Какаши-сенсей, неловко пряча ладони в широких карманах форменных штанов. Лучший специалист Конохи по дзютсу не любил говорить о Наруто, опускал нескрытый повязкой глаз и монотонно бубнил о том, что пятерка великих деревень никогда не забудет о его доблести и самоотверженности. 

— И о непрошибаемой глупости тоже, — безрадостно добавил Какаши, завершая скупой рассказ. 

Высший совет Конохи решил: часть зданий необходимо снести. Глупейшее заключение, на взгляд Конохамару, но ему было всего пятнадцать, поэтому его мнение не считалось сколько-нибудь ценным. Точнее, его никто не спрашивал и не собирался слушать, просто дали задание: собрать информацию для кратких очерков. Статейки в духе «… историческое и культурное достояние Конохи…» должны были подсластить пилюлю бывшим владельцам, которых переселили с насиженного места. 

Сегодня на очереди у Конохамару Ичираку Рамен, поэтому, наверное, ему казалось, что Наруто вышагивает с ним рядом: закинул руки за голову и насвистывает что-то совершенно непохожее на хрустальный перезвон славки. В изжелта золотистых волосах вязли солнечные лучики, вспыхивающие, словно нимб. В оранжевом костюме — дыры и подпалины, на груди — заскорузлый бурый подтек там, где должно биться сердце, на щеках — сажа и неглубокие царапины. Смотреть на Наруто Конохамару больно, под ребрами колет иголками, хочется схватить его за руку и вытянуть из не-жизни. Вернуть назад. Только оттуда так просто не возвращаются.

Конохамару забыл о мареве, застывшем в воздухе, и временами поглядывал на Наруто. Узумаки внимательно присматривался к окружающему, хмурил выцветшие брови и жевал нижнюю губу. Он по-птичьи клонил голову, рассматривая изменения в деревне так и эдак, будто не мог поверить глазам. Непослушные светлые прядки падали на лоб, отросшие волосы топорщились во все стороны. Вряд ли ему нравилась изморенная войной и высушенная солнцем Коноха. Но Конохамару не собирался спрашивать: одно дело — галлюцинации, а разговоры с ними — совсем другое. 

На входной двери Ичираку был приклеен зеленый квадратик уведомления, обещавший владельцу возмещение ущерба в течение двух недель. Конохамару толкнул незапертую дверь и оглянулся — Наруто застыл на границе света, явно не собираясь следовать за ним. Внук Третьего пожал плечами и проскользнул внутрь. После облитой солнцем улицы Конохамару на минуту ослеп, неспособный ориентироваться в темноте. Перед глазами заплясали мушки, стойка, величаво возвышавшаяся перед ним, пошатнулась. 

В Ичираку — пусто, пахло зноем и чем-то удивительно знакомым, будто хозяева просто закрылись на ночь. В воздухе витал густой аппетитный аромат рамена, который Конохамару помнил так четко, что во рту, несмотря на жару, собралась слюна. Но, спустя мгновение, он понял, что это только его воспоминания, услужливо подброшенные памятью. Здание освободили почти неделю назад, никаких запахов готовой пищи сохраниться не могло, а остатки недельной давности, стухшие в жаре, вряд ли бы ему понравились.

На гладкой стойке кем-то оставлен притрушенный след растопыренных пальцев, нечетко видимый на слое пыли. Конохамару приложил ладонь — почти одинаковые; пыль налипла на влажную кожу ладони, поэтому он вытер руку о штанину. Он побродил внутри еще немного, пытаясь понять, о чем написать. От стен, как и в поместье, несло жаром, под высоким стулом поблескивал желтый медяк, в самом углу стойки у деревянной стены лежала нераспечатанная упаковка палочек. Конохамару перебрался через стойку и заглянул в просторную комнату, затопленную светом, что когда-то была кухней. Он неторопливо обошел ее по кругу, оставляя следы на пыльном полу. 

Ничего, кроме головной боли. 

Он помнил совсем другой Ичираку, улыбчивого Теучи и серьезную Аяме, вежливых завсегдатаев-клиентов. И, конечно, Наруто, не упускавшего возможности пообедать в любимой раменной. Пустота, царящая вокруг, ввергала его в уныние. В нынешнем Ичираку оставалось немного мебели: стойка, колченогий стул, подставка для палочек… Не было самого главного: тех, кто мог превратить обыкновенную раменную в нечто особенное, сродни родному дому.

Конохамару стало совсем тоскливо. Он склонил голову и побрел к выходу, прихватив со стойки забытые палочки, тонкий полиэтилен тихонько шуршал в руке. Наруто на улице не было, и, честно говоря, внук Третьего был этому рад. Галлюцинации — плохо, как ни крути, тут не оправдаешься ни богатой фантазией, ни воображением. Хотя, можно списать все на тепловой удар.

В маленькой чайной, как раз напротив Ичираку, его ждали Какаши-сенсей и Сакура. Перед Сакурой —высокая керамическая пиала с блекло-зеленым пенным чаем, Сакура опивала напиток маленькими глоточками, несмотря на жару. От усутя поднимался ароматный парок, который быстро таял в душном зале. Какаши разглядывал царапины на деревянном столе, прижимая к груди лангет — неудачная миссия. Удивительно, но казалось, что они не замечают ни жаркого июня, давящего палящем зноем, ни людей, снующих вокруг. Потерянные.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Конохамару, усаживаясь напротив.

— Добрый, — глухо отозвался Какаши.

Сакура кивнула, прямые розоватые прядки сползли на глаза. Сакура поправила их рукой, отняв ладонь от пиалы с чаем. Кожа, нагретая горячей жидкостью, расцвела алыми пятнами, но, похоже, куноичи это не беспокоило.

— Спасибо, что согласились помочь, — Конохамару положил перед собой блокнот и ручку, достав их из кармана жилета.

— У меня не так много времени, прости, Конохамару-кун, — слабо улыбнулась Сакура. Она кусала тонкие бескровные губы и грела ладони о теплую керамику. — Нужно возвращаться в госпиталь, поэтому спрашивай скорее.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь об Ичираку, пожалуйста. Что-нибудь.

Сакура нахмурилась, крепче обняла ладошками пиалу и тяжело вздохнула:

— Есть такие места, которые становятся особенными. Ичираку для меня как раз такое место, — она зябко поежилась, словно вокруг царил не душный июнь, а декабрь. Какаши приобнял Сакуру за плечи здоровой рукой и прижал к себе; дзеннинский жилет тихонько захрустел плотной тканью. Конохамару стало неуютно — Сакура давно разучилась быть слабой, но рядом с Какаши становилась похожей на хрупкую фигурку из обожженной раскрашенной глины. А Конохамару будто подглядывал в замочную скважину, он отвернулся, разглядывая посетителей.

В чайной вкусно пахло сладостями. За соседним столиком две молоденькие куноичи ели аммицу, аккуратно ковыряя ложечками, и громко хихикали. Зеленоватое желе, политое черным сиропом, изобиловало кусочками фруктов, проглядывавшими сквозь стеклянные бока глубокой миски. Рыжая уверенно стреляла глазками в сторону Конохамару и что-то негромко шептала товарке, прикрывая губы ладонью. У рыжей были тонкие запястья, узенькая талия и удивительно полная грудь, несомненно, Конохамару последнее привлекало гораздо больше, чем первое и второе вместе взятые. Перед глазами немного мутилось, он потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от мерклого тумана, застившего взор.

— Ичираку был особенным для седьмой команды, — продолжил за Сакуру Какаши. Он все еще ободряюще сжимал пальцами плечо девушки. — Только особенным его делал даже не исключительно вкусный рамен, приготовленный Теучи-сан, а люди. Те, кто выбрал заведение для обеда, встречи или разговора. Для нас Ичираку — приличный кус из жизни седьмой команды, а потому, важен. 

Конохамару перевел глаза с пышных форм рыжей куноичи на собеседников. Какаши встревоженный и усталый, какой-то обреченный. Сакура смотрела прямо перед собой, невидяще уставившись в пространство. Зеленые глаза — пустые, словно из блестящего пластика — кукольные. 

— Команды больше нет, — горько усмехнулась Сакура, — и у нас отбирают то, что с ней связывало, отрубают кусок наших жизней, когда Наруто, Саске и Сай были живы. Как бы мы не цеплялись за прошлое, как бы не держались за воспоминания, они блекнут, ускользают. Теперь есть только мы — я и Какаши, — она выпустила из рук пиалу и с силой сжала кулаки, сбросив ладонь Какаши с плеча. — Ниндзя-медик должен умереть последним, будь оно проклято!

Щеки Сакуры залил злой румянец, перетекший на изящную шею и выпирающие ключицы, кончики ушей покраснели. Она дышала тяжело, хрипло, с надрывом. Широкий рукав бирюзовой юкаты задрался, обнажив руку до локтя — Конохамару успел увидеть россыпь синяков, покрывавших кожу, пока Сакура не одернула ткань. 

— Думаю, я нарушу непреложный закон Цунаде-сама, — она обернулась к Какаши, ласково огладила покрытую тканью щеку кончиками пальцев и сложила искусанные губы в подобие нежной улыбки. — Как бы ты не старался опередить меня. Я не останусь последней.

Конохамару стало жутко, пробрало по позвоночнику мурашками, несмотря на духоту. От Сакуры повеяло стылым и мерзлым, дыхание перехватило как от морозного воздуха, кончики пальцев заледенели. Он сжал ладони в кулаки так, что коротко подстриженные ногти впились в кожу. Он внезапно осознал, что Сакура не хочет жить, да и Какаши тоже.

— Мы часто бывали в Ичираку вместе. Как же давно это было, — Какаши сжал здоровой рукой тонкие изящные пальцы Сакуры и положил их поверх дзеннинского жилета. — Наруто умудрялся съесть так много, да с таким аппетитом, что ему обязательно перепадала еще бесплатная порция от заведения. Теучи-сан любил его. 

— А вот Саске не любил такие походы, — чуть оживилась Сакура. — Ему больше нравилась чайная. Койтя, тянущийся будто мед, и никаких сладостей. Но с нами в Ичираку все равно ходил.

— Зато для Наруто порция лапши служила замечательной мотивацией, — улыбнулся под маской Какаши.

— Давно это было, — согласилась Сакура, снова тускнея. Из нее словно вытащили батарейки — понурила голову, опустила плечи, меж изящных бровей залегла складка. — Не осталось больше никого.

Она снова прильнула к Какаши, ища поддержки, а, может тепла, которое растопит лед, сковавший внутренности.

— Я еще живой, чувствуешь? — зашептал Какаши, сильнее прижимая ее руку к груди. — Сердце бьется. И твое пока тоже. Мы остались друг у друга.

Конохамару осторожно сгреб блокнот и ручку, вылез из-за стола и направился к выходу. Сил смотреть на Сакуру, похожую на бьющуюся в агонии бабочку, пришпиленную к твердому картону, не было. Еще живая, но обреченная. Сильная Сакура жмется к Какаши, а Копирующий держится за нее, словно за соломинку. 

Как спасти людей, потерявших смысл жизни?

***

В пустынном доме царила томная вязкая тишина, такая, что плавно опускается на плечи, охватывает со всех сторон. Конохамару опустился на теплый дощатый настил, достал блокнот и принялся быстро выводить кривые, непонятные иероглифы.

«Коноха выстояла, выжила и победила в Войне. Война задумчиво прошла рядом, задев Деревню пенным шлейфом длинного платья, почти не принеся разрушений. Здания и улицы уцелели, не узнав разорения от рук захватчиков. Но Война принесла иные беды. Она разъела души многих кислотой невосполнимых потерь, поселила в их сердцах боль утраты и желание смерти. У большинства Она отняла смысл жизни, разбив его в мельчайшие осколки, но возвратив крошевом блеклых воспоминаний. Время потихоньку притупляет боль, затирая особенно важные воспоминания, превращая их в размытые картинки прошлого, которое легче отпустить. Отпустить, чтобы жить дальше и искать новый смысл.

Многие старые здания Конохи хранят в себе воспоминания. Воспоминания о счастливом и грустном, память о встречах и расставаниях, успехах и поражениях, о тех людях, что отдали жизни Войне для того, чтобы остальные продолжали двигаться дальше… Они стали вместилищем мозаики, резных кусочков памяти, которые цепко держат прошлое. Прошлое, которое необходимо отпустить, чтобы идти вперед. Им крепко напитались стены, поддерживающие крышу, деревянный пол вымочен в концентрированном растворе. Пока стоят здания, подобные Ичираку, слишком многое будет больно резать будущее воспоминаниями. Оказалось, Война еще не окончена, она просто перебралась в сознание каждого жителя. 

Также как шиноби Конохи умирали за будущее деревни на Войне, теперь Коноха должна пожертвовать частью себя, для того, чтобы будущее для живых наступило».

Желтовато-серые листы, испещренные вязью иероглифов, легли рядом, а Конохамару с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. По виску скатилась горячая капелька пота, очертила линию челюсти и шеи и исчезла в растянутом вороте футболки. В ушах звенело, тело казалось чужим, руки-ноги, словно обложены ватой. Голова была тяжелой, виски ломило, во рту — сушь, но Конохамару был доволен, казалось, что он нащупал, наконец, что-то важное, то, что ускользало от него раньше. Он еще не придумал, как помочь Сакуре и Какаши, но обязательно найдет решение.

В саду тревожно заверещала славка, разразилась предупреждающем «чек-чек». Конохамару с трудом разлепил веки, перед глазами стояла муть, дышать было тяжело — густой воздух отчаянно сопротивлялся каждому вдоху, но Конохамару перевел взгляд на окно. В пыльном квадрате, заслонив собой небесную синь, ему грустно улыбался Наруто.


End file.
